Let Me Hold Your Hand
by darkalbino
Summary: Little Naruto has but one goal when his class goes to Church, and you can bet it doesn't have a thing to do with Religion. Gift for Michelerene. SasuNaru chibi WAFF, some mentioning of religious themes but they are not the focus.


**Title**: Let Me Hold Your Hand

**Rating**: K+ (oh hell the Apocalypse XD)

**Author**: darkalbino

**Written For**: Michelerene/Lexjamandme

FOR MICH, MY SUNSHINE ON A RAINY DAY X3 (OR EVERYDAY, I LIKE THAT BETTER 8D)

**Warnings**: WAFF. Lots of it.

**Disclaimer**: eh D;

**Beta**: *~Master of the Rebels~*

* * *

**Let Me Hold Your Hand**

Naruto Uzumaki, six-year old first grader at Our Lady of Roses, was on a mission.

_Today, I'll do it_, he thought.

One of his hands was picking at the buttons of his uniform, a crisp, white, button-up shirt. His other hand was wedged between his legs as he wriggled in his desk, electric blue eyes peeking up under his spiky, blond bangs at another boy across the room.

This boy he was looking at had very large, black eyes with matching hair. He was fair-skinned and quiet with soft, pudgy cheeks and went by the name 'Sasuke'. He was a new student, only having attended their private Catholic school for about a month or so.

Naruto had been fascinated with Sasuke since first laying eyes on him. He had never seen something so pretty-looking, it reminded him of the special blue and white tea cups his Mommy told him never to touch, that they were only for special times.

Naruto also wondered why Sasuke was so quiet, even though everybody was always around him and wanted to talk to him. He wanted to talk to Sasuke too, to get to know him, but with so many people around him all the time, Naruto could never seem to work up the nerve.

There was also just Sasuke himself. Whenever Naruto managed to get close enough to his classmate, Sasuke would give him this look that made Naruto's tummy feel weird, and Naruto would forget what he had wanted to say and just laugh nervously as he walked right by Sasuke.

But today, Naruto was determined to do something with Sasuke.

Every Wednesday morning was Mass day, and Mr. Umino would gather Naruto's class up by the door and take them all to the Church just outside the school for morning service.

The first week that Sasuke was here, a lot of the girls in his class were scrambling to stand next to him in line, and at first, Naruto was confused and wondered why.

They would all file into the pews of the Church just as they were lined up, and when the time came for the whole Church to pray the "Our Father", Naruto realized why.

He watched with wide eyes as the girl who'd managed to sit next to Sasuke, Sakura, lifted her hand with a series of giggles and cupped it over Sasuke's, squeezing it in her fingers as their lips moved over the words of the prayer.

Since that moment of discovery, Naruto had made it his mission to sit beside Sasuke in church and hold his hand during that prayer.

The second Wednesday that Sasuke was here, Naruto had waited until Sasuke got in line and, with a big grin, sidled up behind the other boy, only to be jostled to the back of the line by a group of squealing females. He'd frowned and tried to push his way back into his spot, but one girl with red hair had shot him a sharp glare that sent him to the back once more with a terrified squeak.

The third Wednesday, Sasuke hadn't shown up to school, and Naruto had pouted about it through the entire service.

But this Wednesday, Sasuke was here and Naruto was going to do whatever it took to sit next to him.

Naruto watched as Mr. Umino stood up from his desk with a heavy sigh. He walked over to the door, smiling nervously. "All right guys, I want you all to make a neat– " Mr. Umino cringed at the explosion of squeals that accompanied the mass of children bolting from their desks and stampeding towards their teacher.

Naruto pushed and shoved, searching between slices of frantic bodies for Sasuke so he could stand next to him.

Iruka looked around at the sea of tiny heads and spread his palms over them. "All right, all right, quiet down now, q-quiet, I need one li–"

One little girl with two buns on either side of her head tried to squeeze past Iruka and escape through the door. "Hey!" He shouted and shoved his leg between the girl and the exit. Then, Iruka huffed and looked out over his students. He put one finger over his lips, and his other hand rose into the air with his first two fingers pointed up and out.

A hush fell over the room as the little ones looked up at him. In a flash, tiny hands flew up in the same fashion, and they stifled their giggles as they looked at one another, silent challenges to who could be the quietest.

Iruka smiled. "Now, I know you guys wanna get out of here," he said. "I want one line, and then we can go."

Naruto frowned as he was forced into a spot in line, all of them looking rather silly moving around with their fingers in the air. He looked behind him with hopeful eyes that dulled at seeing Neji.

The little light-eyed boy's attention was sternly fixed on their teacher.

Naruto tilted his head and spoke through the finger over his lips. "Neji, where's Sas–"

"Shh!" Neji hushed at Naruto without even looking at him.

Naruto flinched and stuck his tongue out at Neji before turning back to the front. He looked past the people in front of him, and his cheeks warmed when he spotted Sasuke only three people ahead of him, standing in front of Ino, Kiba, and Hinata.

Iruka, at the front, finally lowered his hands and pushed the door open as his class lowered their arms as well. "All right, remember guys, quiet." He walked out, the children scurrying behind him.

Naruto stumbled forward, thinking of what he could do to get his seat beside Sasuke.

**x-X-0-X-x**

By the time that they had entered Church and Iruka was guiding them one by one into the cushioned, light green pews, Naruto still hadn't thought of anything he could do or say to get Hinata to switch places with him.

He bit his lip as he looked past Hinata, watched Iruka let in Ino after Sasuke. Thinking of nothing better he could do, Naruto tentatively reached up and tapped Hinata's shoulder, making the girl start and turn her head to him. Pale, almost white eyes caught his large, vibrant blue.

Naruto cupped the side of his mouth and whispered, "Hinata, can I skip you?"

Hinata flushed a bright red and looked over Naruto, catching her cousin's eye. She turned back to him and nodded, moving aside.

Naruto blinked before a large grin spread across his face. "Thanks!" He wove past her and squeezed into the pew after Kiba, hardly believing it had been that easy.

Maybe it wouldn't be that hard to sit next to Sasuke!

As the older students began filling up the vacant seats around them, Naruto tapped Kiba's knee, smiling when his friend glanced at him. But as Naruto opened his mouth to ask Kiba to switch places, Kiba knocked Naruto's hand off his knee and cried out, "What are you doing here?! Hinata was there!"

Hearing her name, Hinata peeked over Naruto to look at Kiba. "N-Naruto asked to switch places–"

"_What_?" Kiba whispered harshly, a soft red tinting his cheeks. "But, but I… but, Hinata!"

Naruto frowned at him and gave a fleeting look to Hinata beside him. Then, his frown tipped up at its corner, and Naruto leaned up to Kiba's face. "You like heeeer," he teased.

Kiba's face flamed. "I – I don't! Shut up!!"

Naruto grinned cheekily. "I'll switch seats with you," he sing-songed.

Kiba stared at him. He always made Naruto think of a puppy with his ears down, and it made him giggle.

"Okay," Kiba finally said, but quickly added. "Only cuz' _you_ wanna switch!"

Naruto laughed and scooted over as Kiba crawled over him to sit next to Hinata, a tiny smile on his mouth.

"You can't do that, Naruto!"

Both Naruto and Kiba's heads snapped to Neji, who was glaring at both of them.

"Two times!" Neji scolded.

Naruto huffed at him. "Shut up, Neji! It's none of your beeswax!"

With an offended little snort, Neji crossed his arms. "I'm gonna tell Mr. Umino on you guys."

Naruto shook his head pleadingly as Hinata put a hand over her cousin's lap. "N-Neji, you don't have to tell on Naruto–"

"Yeah Neji!" Kiba agreed in a hushed tone. "Stop being such a lesbian!"

Neji narrowed his eyes at Kiba with a small frown. "What's that?"

"Yeah, what's that?" Naruto asked, eyes wide and curious.

Kiba sulked and pointed a finger at Neji. "I don't know! But stop being one!"

**x-X-0-X-x**

Mass was halfway over, the altar servers were already helping the priest prepare the Holy Gifts.

Naruto peered out of the corners of his eyes at Ino beside him. He hadn't bothered asking her to switch yet, because she held the coveted seat beside Sasuke and Naruto knew she wanted it just as much as he did. Instead, he had spent the first half of the service digging through his pockets for something that he could give Ino in exchange for her seat, but all he came up with were some loose Froot Loops and some lint that looked like a bunny.

The priest raised his arms and the whole Church rose to their feet.

Naruto swallowed and set his jaw. He poked Ino's shoulder. "Ino, can we–"

"No way," Ino huffed, not even looking at Naruto.

Naruto's mouth pulled into a sad frown, and he looked at Sasuke over her even though Sasuke wasn't looking back. Naruto let his eyes roam over Sasuke's soft cheeks, his pretty eyes and skin. His brow furrowed in determination. "Please? I – I'll give you these!" Naruto whispered, holding the Froot Loops out to her, three small, colorful circles scattered on his open palm.

Ino's nose scrunched up. "Yuck!" She said, crossing her arms.

Naruto chewed nervously on his lip and stuck the cereal back in his pocket, pulling out the lint and giving it at try. "Here, it looks like a bunny! Please, Ino?"

Ino's face twisted in horror as she smacked Naruto's hand away, sending the bunny-lint flying over the pew in front of them. "You're gross!" she hissed.

The priest's deep voice echoed though the Church, "And now we pray in the words our Father taught us."

Naruto's eyes watered, his bottom lip trembled. Not at all because of what Ino had said to him, but because even after coming so close, once again, he would not be able to hold Sasuke's hand.

"Ino, switch with me."

Naruto's breath hitched as his eyes widened. He looked up at Sasuke, only to find him looking at Ino.

Ino, ever eager to please her crush, nodded quickly with a huge smile. "Sure, Sasuke!" She moved to his right side and quickly grabbed his hand.

Naruto's heartbeat picked up as Sasuke moved close beside him and reached for Naruto's hand, and a deep blush filled his cheeks as Sasuke not only held his hand, but laced his fingers through Naruto's and lifted it up, the soft prayers of the Church a dull murmur around them.

Naruto wiped at his wet lashes with his shoulder as he squeezed Sasuke's fingers between his own, relishing in the warm, soft, and oh so real touch.

When the prayer ended, Kiba let go of Naruto's left hand, but Sasuke did not relinquish his right. Naruto glanced up at him, felt his throat close up when his eyes locked with Sasuke's, who was smiling tenderly at him.

Sasuke's soft stare held Naruto where he was, until he felt the jostle of people around him and realized it was time to give peace to one another.

Sasuke tilted his head, his long, dark bangs brushing along his cheeks as he gave their twined hands one firm shake. "Peace be with–"

Before he could finish, Naruto jerked him forward by their hands and pulled Sasuke into a crushing hug. "You," he murmured against Sasuke's ear, a bright smile alight on his face.

**-End-**

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES ARE RATED "T" 8D;;

lol, so, yeah.... darkalbino wrote fluff, chibi fluff at that, surely the world is at an end XD oh but Mich, I'd do anything for you sissy O3O (This story is based on actual events, put me in Naruto's place when i was 8 and Sasuke as the love of my life, Robert. LOL, even the lesbian bit was real XD;;)

This will just prove who actually likes the stories and who just follows me around for fap material, pft XD

I'll be back with smut soon! BD (but for now, I have an analysis paper to write ;A;)

~dark


End file.
